Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
Alo! Me ia divide la grammatica en engles en partes, e ia crea un menu a LFN Grammar (English). Me espera ce vos gusta el. Me espera ance ce nos no nesesa plu cambias major! Multe grasias a tota - spesial Simon - per vos aida. Jorj ----------- *Me leje felis la libro. – I read the book happily. *Me leje felis el / Me leje el felis. – I read it happily. *But: Me parla a tu felis – I speak to your happy one. **Me trova esta multe confusante: per ce la frase 3 no sinifia "I speak to you happily" ? Car elefen no ave posesivas spesifada... Donce a la min nos ta dise : "Me parla a el felis de tu"... ***O "me parla a el, tu felis" o "me parla a la tu felis"? Simon ****Oce. Ma no es multe bela... Patric ***la regula basal es ce la averbo segue direta la verbo o a la comensa de la frase. Jorj ****En la frase esemplida "felis" es un ajetivo, si no, tu frase ne sinifia "I speak to your happy one" e si "I speak to you happily"... Patric *Me vole es forte. – I will be strong. *Me vole, el es forte. – My will is strong. *Me vole sabe fa la mundo atenta es un loca pasos. – I want to know how to make the world try to be a peaceful place. **La frase 3 pote sinifia "My will can/knows how to make/ the world try to be a peaceful place"... Me pensa ce nos debe solve esta problemes ante rejeta cambias major... ***No si on segue la regula donada: "some sentences are potentially ambiguous, but are taken to be verb chains." Per tu sinifia de la frase tre, on ta dise "me vole, el sabe fa..." Simon ****Multe fea... Patric **Ance la problem de páso-s/pas-ós e simil... *** E nos dise (con menti): "Stress (or accent) is not used in LFN to distinguish one word from another, so variations do not lead to miscomprehension." Simon ****Tu malcomprende me. Me no vole asentua, me vole evita la confusa entre la plural O+S e la sufisa OS... Patric ***vera. me nesesa cambia el a "rarely lead to miscomprehension". ma me no pensa de el como un problem grande. la situa aida clari la intende. Jorj **Ance el/lo de "lo" : o lo/el es nesesa o nos rejeta el/lo (per ce ave "lo" si no ave un pronom fema?) Patric ***Car omes e femes es persones egal, ma cosas no es persones. Simon ***me vole reteni "lo" como un eleje (como el ia es orijinal), ma no la forma per tota casos de "it". me no vole introdui un distingui entre "he" e "she". Jorj **Me ave un vole forte, En me es un vole forte, me vole deveni forte : es varias posable. Myaleee ** Ave confusa; es "lo" asetada ofisial en dision.? Donce nos abitua e usa el,ma como eleje , me no vole recorda e usa un parola nonofisial e probable es rejetada en futur! Myaleee ****La problem con "lo" es tal: o el es nonnesesada, e nos no ta ave el, o el es usos, e nos ta defini se spesifia... Si nos rejeta la pronom fema e si nos aseta per la pronom "el" la sinifias HE/SHE/IT, nos no nesesa "lo"... Ma si tal, nos va ave un tende a pronomi la article "la" (per no nesesa usa sempre "esta/acel/la cosa"... Per esta razona me ia defende "lo" como en espaniol : lo importante es.../ lo interesante de ello... / lo que digo... / lo piensas tu, lo digo yo... (Me ance gusta la idea de declina "el" a "elo" e "ela" : el/los, elo/elos, ela/elas... Ma Jorj ia dise ce el no vole e me comprende e respeta...) Patric